Gravity Falls Wiki:Chat/Logs/03 June 2016
00:13:09 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:11 !on 00:13:11 Flash of Memory: External Commands is now enabled 00:13:12 !seenon 00:13:13 Flash of Memory: !seen enabled 00:13:14 !tellon 00:13:14 Flash of Memory: !tell is now enabled 00:13:27 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:13:27 Why do people think I am her?! 00:13:31 ^ 00:13:34 There :3 00:14:02 becasue your name is NOTLILLY and you just stormed off 00:14:02 I don't even know FNAFCHICK! 00:14:04 and I was trying the ^ character, not agreeing with the comment 00:14:11 -!- Khanya 21 has joined Special:Chat 00:14:21 HAI 00:14:42 Well...every one....I AM NOT HER! 00:14:54 The school's taking away everyone's iPads tomarrow. I'm sorry if I can't chat for a while. �� But I can chat for this short while. So let's make it count! 00:14:55 Warning for lying 00:15:07 Kolbie pm 00:15:10 Bye. I need to go to sleep. 00:15:13 you can chat on mobile?! 00:15:17 Yeah 00:15:19 I am not lying.... 00:15:20 how 00:15:22 o-o 00:15:31 You guys are mean...... 00:15:34 I've been doing it for the past 5 months 00:15:41 NotLillly 00:15:51 alos 00:15:53 NOTLIlly 00:15:56 I can do an IP check 00:16:00 Wait, let's ask Pacifbot a question! 00:16:02 how you know who FNAFCHICK is 00:16:10 i only said FNAF 00:16:19 Please calm down. It will help you. @ NOTLILLY11 00:16:20 Cause Steveidot told me..... 00:16:26 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:32 stop the jig 00:16:50 What is JIG? 00:16:52 Vapourwave 00:17:12 -!- LadyGravity129 has left Special:Chat 00:17:13 -!- LadyGravity129 has joined Special:Chat 00:17:13 idk 00:17:17 just know it means stop lying 00:17:27 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:17:37 That NOTLILLY11 is a spy! 00:17:37 I'm not lying meanie..... 00:17:51 she has captured the control point! 00:17:57 Lilly stop acting like a little kid 00:18:02 Hello Meowmix2258 00:18:09 Please stop. You are not being nice. Please be kind. @ NOTLILLY11 00:18:25 I'm lost 00:18:28 /announce Everyone chill a little please 00:18:30 so am i ^ 00:18:35 You fail! Booooo... 00:18:36 Meow 00:18:47 ducks can meow 00:18:47 NOTLILLLy is FNAF or Bubblegumcutie 00:18:52 Stop being immature plz @ NOTLILLY2 00:18:54 I am not doing any thing....they are acussing me of being FNAFCHICK..... 00:19:07 i have proof 00:19:14 Hmm 00:19:16 Show us 00:19:19 :I 00:19:22 NOTLILLY11 00:19:22 I meen she did!!!! 00:19:22 Heh.....woops.... 00:19:22 7:10 00:19:22 Stevidot 00:19:22 I know that's u FNAFCHICK 00:19:36 Why not just log off and calm down. It will help you. @ NOTLILLY11 00:19:42 :c 00:19:50 you know Lilly if you just tell the truth 00:19:51 Okay TBP 00:19:54 I'm so lost 00:19:57 it be better 00:20:01 Meow 00:20:05 Lilly got mad at you 00:20:09 I just wish to help you. @ @ NOTLILLY11 00:20:09 Yeah 00:20:11 and she deleted her account 00:20:15 and made this account 00:20:20 :0 00:20:24 -!- NOTLILLY11 has joined Special:Chat 00:20:25 shocking lore 00:20:26 and she has been being mean and lying 00:20:42 How am I being mean? 00:20:46 Pacifbot just pmed me! 00:20:54 you lied to me to get something from yme 00:21:12 Yea 00:21:15 No I did not, FNAFCHICK did.... 00:21:18 You might want to give yourself sometime away from Wikia. I have a feeling it will not go well. @ NOTLILLY11 00:21:26 Miss Lillian please calm down 00:21:41 Lilly this will get you banned for acint like someone else 00:21:57 I gotta go soon 00:22:00 It will help if you calm, you do not wish to be banned or blocked. @ NOTLILLY11 00:22:08 Why? I am not acting like anyone......... 00:22:13 Okay. @ Meowmixw2258 00:22:25 parupo 00:22:26 :I 00:22:31 why do I even try FNAF 00:22:44 You was a little rude and mean before. @ NOTLILLY11 00:22:46 you injured my trsut in you 00:23:04 -!- Buttatron has left Special:Chat 00:23:06 You would not put your username as NOTLILlY if you weren't Lilly Miss Lillian 00:23:06 -!- Buttatron has joined Special:Chat 00:23:36 -!- KatyPines has joined Special:Chat 00:23:40 * LadyGravity129 just stares at the screen. She is confused 00:23:43 Hi Katy 00:23:43 Hey Katy (Grouphug) 00:23:45 heeyyy 00:23:47 (wave) 00:23:52 Hi Katy 00:23:56 Sup katy o/ 00:24:03 so am i @LadyHravity 00:24:05 anwyasy 00:24:07 *gravity 00:24:08 I am goign to play some mc 00:24:09 =-= 00:24:11 My name is Lilly.....I am 15 and......you guys are confused...so can we just talk about GF? 00:24:12 Why are you confused? @ LadyGravity129 00:24:23 Nevermind @BurningPrincess 00:24:30 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cU8HrO7XuiE Relax with this "music" 00:24:43 Can I help you? @ LadyGravity129 00:24:49 No it's fine 00:24:51 Did I miss something here?... 00:24:53 Thanks Buttatron.... 00:25:00 -!- Buttatron has left Special:Chat 00:25:02 Okay. As you wish. @ LadyGravity129 00:25:31 -!- Buttatron has joined Special:Chat 00:25:44 Who is your favorite GF character? 00:25:48 Wendy 00:25:52 Mine is Mabel! 00:25:55 I don't know if I was supposed to read Chapter 17 of To Kill a Mockingbird tonight or tomorrow -_- 00:26:01 Dipper 00:26:15 Same @Meowmix 00:26:20 I do not watch Gravity Falls. @ NOTLILLY11 00:26:26 O_O 00:26:27 Obviously the suicide aliens! 00:26:35 Mine is everybody 00:26:37 XD 00:26:44 Lol 00:26:58 @THEBURNINGPRINCESS Then why you here?! 00:27:13 Little Dipper for life! 00:27:15 But I do love Dipper, Mabel, Bll, Waddles, Stan, Wendy, Soos.... Ok yeah... 00:27:15 Remember? They swallowed those green things and had heart attacks? 00:27:24 yup 00:27:43 There was a link in a diffident chat, I was invited by that linking being there. 00:27:46 Jeez need to go 00:27:55 Bye. @ Meowmixw2258 00:28:03 Tablet is dying 00:28:03 -!- Buttatron has left Special:Chat 00:28:11 Okay. 00:28:16 Ok 00:28:17 Byee guys 00:28:22 Bye Meowmix 00:28:31 -!- Buttatron has joined Special:Chat 00:29:24 Bye Bella 00:29:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:29:38 bye 00:29:38 bella 00:29:40 I gotta go on a life's journey, called life. Goodbye, for now... I do not know when I shall return, but I promise it will be great. I love you all. -Evan 00:29:58 !seen theunown 00:29:58 Madialiano: I haven't seen theunown 00:30:08 Okay good lol 00:30:22 Bye. @ Buttatron 00:30:33 -!- Buttatron has left Special:Chat 00:30:46 -!- Peacexfreedom has joined Special:Chat 00:30:51 Valk 00:30:51 can you hop on skype for a min? 00:30:59 Hey Peace (wave) 00:31:03 Hi Katy 00:31:04 Hello, xfreedom. 00:31:27 Sure @Peace 00:31:29 Hi person!! 00:31:40 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:31:42 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:31:43 Cool, thnx @Valk 00:31:43 Hi NotLilly11 00:31:43 00:31:43 Gtg guys. Ttyl 00:31:48 Hi Peace 00:32:06 See ya Peace (grouphug) 00:32:06 Bye, nice to see you. @ Peacexfreedom 00:32:12 Bye Peace 00:32:13 Hi Peace 00:32:13 -!- Peacexfreedom has left Special:Chat 00:33:48 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:33:52 https://newdog14writes.tumblr.com/post/141718775267/writing-problems Warning: Swears. 00:33:54 Random thing that has been bothering me today: My right shoulder hurts. :/ 00:34:01 Also, ah, the life of being a writer lol 00:34:44 Lol 00:34:49 Ugh...Sandgars rude to me..... 00:34:59 How? 00:35:00 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 00:35:01 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:01 He's not trying to be 00:35:56 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:57 Katy have u heard my Ruby impression? 00:36:52 -!- NOTLILLY11 has joined Special:Chat 00:37:21 No, let me see it 00:37:33 -!- NOTLILLY11 has left Special:Chat 00:37:57 https://clyp.it/my4ykqwm 00:38:03 * KatyPines is doing more digital Lions drawings (From my sketch I did the other day) 00:38:23 Lol Stevi XD (y) 00:38:38 I want to hear more 00:39:02 Thx ^-^ 00:39:15 Another Ruby one? 00:40:04 That impression is amazing @Stevidot 00:40:17 Thx :D 00:40:48 :3 00:40:56 sure 00:40:59 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has left Special:Chat 00:41:14 Sorry if I don't reply right away, working on mah Leions XD 00:41:25 https://clyp.it/wbztrdvf 00:41:26 -!- Themaster3829 has joined Special:Chat 00:41:29 It's alright 00:41:30 hey 00:41:36 im back 00:41:40 Wb 00:41:46 Wb 00:41:49 im watching lab rats 00:41:52 Cool 00:42:01 thanks kolbie and Katy 00:42:02 Which series? 00:42:05 Nice 00:42:09 I like the original the best 00:42:09 Season 4 00:42:10 Welcome back Themaster 00:42:11 ah 00:42:22 np bob :P 00:42:29 or Lab Rats: Bionic Island 00:42:41 Brb 00:42:42 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:42:52 Hey Gage (hug3) 00:42:52 kk 00:43:08 hey guys 00:43:09 so... 00:43:13 Nice job again Kolbie 00:43:15 That feeling when you want to change your characters name again but can't think of anything good 00:43:19 want any juice? 00:43:26 no 00:43:27 brb again 00:43:41 Hi Sandgar 00:43:52 aww really? It is orange juice 00:44:05 Back 00:44:14 I was on a French name generator and Marinette appeared 00:44:22 i got 3 litres 00:44:22 YES!!!!!!! JUST YES (Sorry for caps) 00:44:27 Thx :D @ Katy 00:44:51 and idk about the fluid ounces 00:45:01 -!- Williamm258 has joined Special:Chat 00:45:11 hi 00:45:15 hey 00:45:19 | 00:45:23 Hi Williamm258 00:45:30 -!- FNAFCHICK has joined Special:Chat 00:45:41 swear cheaker is good, back to bissness 00:46:02 I am sorry for all drama I made. 00:46:06 ? 00:46:23 S'okee 00:46:33 You are forgiven 00:46:37 ? 00:46:40 -!- Khanya 21 has left Special:Chat 00:46:47 Good Bye 00:46:50 i was not on for 2 hours 00:47:27 ? 00:47:43 Don't worry about it 00:47:56 ? 00:48:05 i just wanna know 00:48:08 Terry did you kick me or was it just chat being stupid again 00:48:17 Stupid 00:48:24 Okay 00:48:36 im gonna go soon 00:49:53 is no one on? 00:50:18 ? 00:50:21 I'm here 00:50:30 i gtg soon tho 00:50:31 I'm not 00:50:35 lol 00:50:41 lol madia 00:51:39 has this chat gone quiet all o a sudden? 00:51:47 of* 00:52:09 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:52:11 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:52:11 Yes 00:52:17 huh 00:52:19 I'm here 00:52:22 It was cursed 00:52:29 But the witch Madialiano 00:52:34 *by 00:52:43 madia lol 00:52:50 (laugh2) 00:53:14 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:53:23 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:53:33 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 00:53:35 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:46 -!- BucketFace has joined Special:Chat 00:53:58 | 00:54:01 its cursed by MADI 00:54:16 swear checker is fixed 00:54:18 . 00:54:24 We can't troll the bot? 00:54:24 Nooooo 00:54:30 NOOOOOOOO 00:54:34 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has joined Special:Chat 00:54:52 hey Sapphy 00:54:58 WB Sapphy 00:55:00 Heya 00:55:30 hey 00:57:42 madi cursed the chat 00:57:58 Welcome back Sapphire 00:58:25 i need chat to just be like this morning 00:58:29 thxs LG 2016 06 03